


Evening, Rubeus

by goldenzingy46



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Acromantulas don't make good pets, Creepy, Hagrid being hagrid, How Do I Tag, Reprise, Sort Of, Sort of a reprise of the framing incident, Throwback, Young Hagrid, Young Tom Riddle, slightly terrifying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenzingy46/pseuds/goldenzingy46
Summary: Tom Marvolo Riddle once framed a boy. Now, Lord Voldemort looks upon a man he has captured.A reprise of the framing incident.(this came out slightly creepier than I intended? Oh well)
Kudos: 14





	Evening, Rubeus

Once upon a time, a boy named Tom Marvolo Riddle marched up to a half-giant named Rubeus Hagrid, and prepared to frame him and his Acromantula.  


Once upon a time, a man named Lord Voldemort commanded his Death Eaters to bring him a half-giant named Rubeus Hagrid, and Lord Voldemort found the similarities to be amusing.   


"Bring me the half-giant," Lord Voldemort said, a little mirth hidden behind his words. What's to say he couldn't have his fun?   


Mulciber exchanged glances with Avery. "Yes, my lord."  


***  


Lord Voldemort watched Hagrid, a smile playing on his lips. "Evening, Rubeus."  


Most of the Death Eaters glanced up, bored of waiting around in a forest clearing and watching Hagrid struggle against the thick ropes. When was the 'Chosen One' going to show up, anyway?  


Hagrid steadfastly ignored the taunt, but flinched. It was clear he recognised it for what it was - a reminder that Tom Riddle always won, in th end, even at the cost of innocents. A reminder that Lord Voldemort would win, as he had so many years ago.  


Lord Voldemort made a flippant hand gesture towards the hoards of Acromantula streaming towards the school, but not on Hagrid's side, oh no. They fought for Lord Voldemort, when Tom Riddle had been the one who almost cost Aragog his life. Funny, isn't it?  


"Monsters don't make good pets, Rubeus. I told you."  


And so Tom Riddle had. But Hagrid didn't listen. No, Hagrid never listened.  



End file.
